Loud Siblings
Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, & Lily Loud are Lisa's 10 siblings. They are all very different. Lisa likes to trick them sometimes. They're not as smart as Lisa is. Lily is the only sibling without a friend or love interest, as she's only a baby. They fight constantly. Their middle name is Marie, much like Lisa. Lincoln was the smartest sibling before Lisa was born. Luna is the only sister who has a girl love interest. Gallery: Lori pics Lori crying.gif Cute Lori.jpg Happy Lori.jpg Lori & Bobby.jpg Lori on phone.jpg Lori texting.jpg Made-over Lori.jpg Sad Lori.jpg Boy Lori.jpg Leni pics Confused Leni.jpg Dizzy Leni.gif Excited Leni.gif Leni blue.jpg Leni driving Vanzilla in a pool.jpg Leni in crib.jpg Leni in Lisa's glasses.jpg Leni screaming.jpg Leni smiling.jpg Oblivious Leni.jpg Boy Leni.jpg Luna pics Luna & Lisa.jpg Luna by locker.jpg Luna rocking out.jpg Luna smiling.jpg Luna thinking.gif Boy Luna.jpg Luna with guitar.jpg Skeleton Luna.jpg Young Luna.jpg Luan pics Angry Luan.jpg Crazy Luan.jpg Luan laughing.jpg Luan puzzled.jpg Luan telling a joke.jpg Luan with microphone.jpg Luan with pie.jpg Luan Loud.jpg Young Luan.jpg Boy Luan.jpg Lynn pics Boy Lynn Loud.jpg Lynn & Francisco.jpg Lynn & Lucy.jpg Lynn cheering.jpg Lynn frozen.jpg Lynn giving the thumbs up.jpg Lynn mad.jpg Lynn running.jpg Lynn with ball.jpg Lynn with jock strap.jpg Lynn Loud.jpg Lincoln pics Lincoln & Clyde.jpg Lincoln & Ronnie Anne.jpg Girl Lincoln.jpg Lincoln Loud.jpg Lincoln mad at Lisa.jpg Lincoln smiling.jpg Lincoln the girl guru.jpg Lincoln thinking.gif Lucy pics Blonde Lucy.jpg Boy Lucy.jpg Lucy & Silas.jpg Lucy hiding.jpg Lucy reading poem.jpg Lucy smile.jpg Lucy with candles.jpg Lucy with ouija board.jpg Mad Lucy.jpg Madame Lucy.jpg Vampire Lucy.jpg Cheerleader Lucy.jpg Preteen Lucy.jpg Teen Lucy.jpg Lana pics Happy Lana.jpg Boy Lana.jpg Lana arm farting.gif Lana eating mustard.jpg Lana in a bubble.jpg Lana in mud.jpg Lana in water.jpg Lana in window.jpg Lana smiling.gif Lana with frog.jpg Lana with mud.jpg Lana with poop.jpg Girly Lana.jpg Lola pics Bald Lola mad at Lisa.jpg Beautiful Lola.jpg Boy Lola.jpg Clown Lola.jpg Lola & Hugh.jpg Lola & Lana.jpg Lola apologizing.jpg Lola bragging.jpg Lola in trash.jpg Lisa sprays Lola's hair off.jpg Lola injured.jpg Lola mad.jpg Lola posing.jpg Lola primping.jpg Lola puking.jpg Lola sick.jpg Lola smiling.gif Lola smug.jpg Mad Lola.jpg Smug Lola.jpg Lily pics Bored Lily.jpg Boy Lily.jpg Happy Lily.jpg Lily as Lisa's experiment.jpg Lily crying.jpg Lily hypnotized.gif Lily in clothes.jpg Lily in high-chair.jpg Lily sleeping.jpg Lily sucking on a binkie.jpg Lily with blankie.jpg Lily with full diaper.jpg Mad Lily.jpg Older Lily.jpg Sad Lily.jpg Squirrel Lily.jpg Clones Lori clones.jpg Leni clones.jpg Luna clones.jpg Luan clones.jpg Lynn clones.jpg Lincoln clones.jpg Lucy clones.jpg Lana clones.jpg Lola clones.jpg Lily clones.jpg Loki clones.jpg Loni clones.jpg Luke clones.jpg Lane clones.jpg Boy Lynn clones.jpg Linka clones.jpg Lars clones.jpg Leif clones.jpg Lexx clones.jpg Leon clones.jpg Group Shot (w/ Lisa) Loud siblings Happy.jpg Loud sibling fight.jpg Chaos in The Loud House.jpg In the Loud House.jpg Loud family portrait.jpg The Loud Family.jpg The loud house siblings.jpg A house full of chaos.jpg The Loud House.jpg Lisa's family portrait.jpg The Loud Siblings.jpg The Loud Siblings genderbent.jpg The Loud Siblings age swapped.jpg Grown up Louds.jpg th.jpg The age swapped Loud Siblings.jpg Louds arguing.jpg The future Louds.jpg Loud House gif 3.gif Loud House gif 10.gif Loud House gif 2.gif Loud House gif 14.gif Louds in Simpsons.jpg The Louds.jpg Loud House gif 12.gif Loud House gif 11.gif Loud House gif 16.gif Louds in Family Guy.jpg The Loud siblings.jpg Loud House gif 18.gif Loud House gif 6.gif Loud House gif 7.gif Loud House gif 8.gif Loud House gif 4.gif Loud House gif 9.gif Loud House gif 5.gif Loud House gif 1.gif Loud House gif 15.gif Loud siblings laughing at Lucy.jpg Louds at football game.jpg Louds mad at Lola.jpg Louds mad at Lucy.jpg Louds on a road trip.jpg Louds shrugging.jpg In Real Life Leni irl.jpg Lori irl.jpg Luan irl.jpg Lucy irl.jpg Luna irl.jpg Lynn irl.jpg Lana irl.jpg Drawings Lincoln.png Lola.png Lana.png Lucy.png Lily.png Luan.png Lynn.png Luna.png Lori.png Leni.png Superheroes The High Card.jpg The Eleven of Hearts.jpg The Night Club.jpg The Joker.jpg The Strong Suit.jpg Ace Savvy.jpg The Eight of Spades.jpg The Royal Flush.jpg The Queen of Diamonds.jpg The Deuce.jpg Baby Baby Lincoln.jpg Baby Lola.jpg Baby Lana.jpg Baby Lucy.jpg Baby Luan.jpg Baby Lynn.jpg Baby Lori.jpg Baby Luna.jpg Baby Leni.jpg Future: Future Lori.jpg Future Leni.jpg Future Luna.jpg Future Luan.jpg Future Lynn.jpg Future Lincoln.jpg Future Lucy.jpg Future Lana.jpg Future Lola.jpg Future Lily.jpg Mii Lori mii.jpg Loki mii.jpg Leni mii.jpg Loni mii.jpg Luna mii.jpg Luke mii.jpg Luan mii.jpg Lane mii.jpg Lynn mii.jpg Boy Lynn mii.jpg Lincoln mii.jpg Linka mii.jpg Lucy mii.jpg Lars mii.jpg Lana mii.jpg Leif mii.jpg Lola mii.jpg Lexx mii.jpg Lily mii.jpg Leon mii.jpg Genderbent Loki.jpg|Loki Loni.jpg|Loni Luke.jpg|Luke Lane.jpg|Lane Boy Lynn.jpg|Lynn Linka.jpg|Linka Lars.jpg|Lars Leif.jpg|Leif Lexx.jpg|Lexx Leon.jpg|Leon Age Swapped Lola age swapped.jpg Lana age swapped.jpg Lily age swapped.jpg Lucy age swapped.jpg Luan age swapped.jpg Lincoln age swapped.jpg Lynn age swapped.jpg Lori age swapped.jpg Luna age swapped.jpg Leni age swapped.jpg Category:Lisa Loud Category:Siblings Category:Cute Category:Chaos